<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel Dust Needs Support by PrimeTF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718101">Angel Dust Needs Support</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeTF/pseuds/PrimeTF'>PrimeTF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), BDSM, Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Injury Recovery, M/M, Murder, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sober Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeTF/pseuds/PrimeTF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel loses everything within a span of 3 weeks, and spends his days recovering in Alastor's care.</p>
<p>Or, a series of mildly connected stories involving people being nice to Angel Dust.<br/>First chapter is the set up, all future chapters are about the recovery, and they may or may not be self-indulgent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was where everything I ever had spiraled into a pit of madness and despair. It all started 3 weeks ago, I must have gotten into a heated argument with Charlie over being treated like a child before I stormed off, presumably never to return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as I resumed my business as usual, apparently Valentino was so not pleased with the fact that I stayed at a hotel without his knowledge, and he told me that if I ever fucked up that badly again, he would make me regret it. And me, being the cocky asshole that I was, ignored his threats and left the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t know the extent of his wrath until it was too late. The next day I was called into his office, complaining that I pushed some potential customers away. And it was true, I was still reeling back from what he said last time, and was not in the mood to be pushed around by the more aggressive assholes in the studio. It was his smirk that really got me on edge, and a part of me died inside… when he presented a plate of bacon, calling it Fat Nuggets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My body was fighting to let my tears flow, but I couldn’t show weakness, not yet. That night, I had to call up Cherri so she’ll let me stay with her, being too emotionally unstable to seduce a ride home. I told her everything, much like the last time Val raped me. Then sometime at midnight, I was startled awake to the sound of glass shattering. Val’s goons caught up with me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cherri did her best to make sure I didn’t get hurt, tossing me out the back door and yelling at me to run for the hills. I couldn’t just leave her behind, and the last thing she said to me truly broke my heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever since I met you, I dedicated my whole afterlife trying to keep you safe no matter what, and I am not breaking my promise. You are what made my life complete, and I’ll die happy knowing that you survive…” My tears started flowing like a river, realizing what she meant by those words. “And I’ll always be with you… in your heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The goons started to approach, and I didn’t have much time. I bolted, looking behind me to see her, my only friend, get ambushed, and I could’ve sworn I saw a blood splatter. Continuing to run, hiding in a secluded overhang to avoid being spotted, I just sat there, bawling my eyes out. I knew I had to stay out of sight if I wanted to live.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it came at the most unexpected moment. Val spotted me, and he looked ready to murder. I was defenseless, he mangled my body to pieces, leaving two sets of arms physically ripped off, and my left eye gouged out completely. I feared the worst when he gripped me by the legs, hoisting me upside down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I can’t have that dick, then NO ONE SHOULD HAVE IT!” But before he even had the chance to draw his weapon, I was dropped to the cold, hard ground as Val was devoured by a shadow from behind. I thought I was gonna bleed out and die, but that same shadowy figure wrapped itself around my wounds, easing the pain if only a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time I woke up, I instantly recognized the place. It was my old hotel room. I couldn’t help but think. Why did they bother to save me? I thought… they hated me. One good look at the group staring at me triggered a mental shift in my mind. They all stared at me with worried expressions, but none more evident than Alastor, who wasn’t smiling for once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel… are you okay?” That one statement from the Radio Demon was what triggered a mental breakdown. I immediately collapsed into his grasp, sobbing loudly and staining his jacket with my tears. I lost motivation, feeling hurt and abused, never wanting to leave his embrace. “I-I’m s-sorry… I-... I’m sorrrryy!” was all I could say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve had it so rough, my Angel… but don’t worry, that man won’t hurt you ever again…” We stayed like this for most of the evening, curling up in the sheets of my bed. He made me the little spoon, keeping me close to his chest while saying sweet nothings into my ear. I exhausted all of my emotional energy for the day, passing out in Alastor’s warm cuddle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As someone with Asperger's Syndrome, I felt the desire to write about it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I stayed at the Happy Hotel for no less than 2 months after Alastor had the brilliant idea to eliminate my pimp Valentino, thus freeing me from the contract. Of course I neglected to tell them about my emotional troubles, regardless of what Val did to me. I knew I was mentally unstable, but I never wanted to show it. Now that I was getting more sober, it was becoming more and more difficult to hide it, and I think Alastor may have found out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… A-Anthony?” He made a point to start addressing me by my real name. I was sulking at one of the long and empty tables, peeking out from behind my arms with a tired look. “Do you… need anything? Perhaps, some food?” I simply sighed, resting my chin on the table. “N-no… I’m f-fine…” That didn’t seem to satisfy Alastor, who just stared at me in pity. Making his move, he circled the table, wrapping a pair of arms around my waist, pulling me close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t say anything, instead leaning further into the hug, sighing on Alastor’s chest. “You’re gonna be okay, Anthony… you got me, Charlie, and everyone else here. We’ll support you no matter what.” We stayed in each other’s embrace for a little while, long enough for me to feel more comfortable in my own skin. Alastor seemed interested in my chest fluff, making me feel a little insecure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away to take a closer look, feeling the very firm chest underneath. “Is this why you’re moping?” He kept feeling around, eliciting a moan from me confirming that yes, this was a pair of breasts. “Anthony, we don’t care what gender you are, you’re still our precious little angel.” Now that I was blushing madly, the Radio Demon took his que to press his face against those adorable little titties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were soft to the touch, and quite warm. It felt like a really comfortable pillow. I couldn’t help but peek at him with my one working eye just in time to see him licking all over my breasts, making me moan louder. “A-Al? Is… Is this really neccesa-MMF!” I was caught mid sentence when Alastor locked my lips into a french kiss, taking control of my tongue as he pressed his own chest against my breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When we parted lips, he then went to sucking on my nipples, causing me to moan even more now. I had only just noticed that Alastor pinned me to a nearby wall, some of those black tendrils holding my wrists back and immobilizing me. Soon my tits were slathered in his saliva, soaking my fluff. “Alastor…? I-I thought you were-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asexual?” He ran a tongue up and down my torso as well. “Only until I met you~” I nearly flinched when his tongue made its way to my cock, and before I could react, he immediately dove balls deep, sucking heavily on my manhood. “O-Oh god, Al… I-” I tugged against the black tendrils holding me in place, finding that I’m unable to break free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tongue looped all around my girth, lips suckling on my base as he gripped my balls with one hand while he played with my tits with the other hand. I was so lost in arousal, feeling my body go slightly numb and my legs quivering underneath me, signaling that I’m about to cum. My thick and sticky seed shot directly down his throat, and he didn’t even pull away, taking every single drop of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I seemed to melt into his grasp again, still being held by his tendrils, as Alastor pulled away, licking my cock completely clean. Then he rose back up to my level, pulling me into another kissing session, practically sharing my cum. I made a very lustful moan into his mouth, letting him take control again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As we pulled away, he spoke again. “You know, I’ve taken psychology lessons in life… and I understand what you’re going through. Did you ever get tested for Autism?” I felt that tension rise in my stomach again. It seemed to make too much sense. When I first came to the hotel, I wasn’t interested in making friends or socializing, it was difficult for me to keep friends around. Even when I worked, I couldn’t maintain eye contact, and when Alastor instated a 5 foot rule before, it was difficult for me to respect his boundaries. And being a spider demon sucked because every part of my body was extremely sensitive to anything, and I depended on a routine every day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most importantly, it was my obsession to have sex, which is how I got roped into Valentino’s grasp in the first place, and here Al was, giving me exactly what I wanted. I guess he figured it was a coping mechanism for me. I quietly let my tears flow, being a little overwhelmed with what just transpired, and rested against his chest again. Alastor then carried me back to my room to lay me down, and I just wanted to take a nap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then gave me a plushie of himself. It wasn’t a voodoo doll or anything like that, just an adorable plushie he knitted himself. I took it and hugged it tightly as he threw the sheets over my body. Pressing my face into the pillow, I slowly drifted off to my nap.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first of many bondage escapades.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I must have been sleeping for a while now, felt like I was coming out of being passed out. I wanted to just get up and stretch my limbs out… except I couldn’t. My body felt like it was contorted in a crouching position, unable to move. I couldn’t even move my fingers. Every time I tried to move, I could hear metal jangling. Looking around for the noise, I couldn’t see anything, something was blinding me. Panicking, I wanted to yell for help, except something large was stuffed in my mouth, keeping my jaw painfully wide open and filled. I could feel the harsh cold steel brushing against my skin as I struggled, the jangling was starting to annoy me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then I hear a door open, then the sound of footsteps approaching me. “Wakey wakey, my little pet…” I recognized the voice as belonging to Alastor. I whimpered into my gag. I hear a cage door open, then some jangling around my neck and wrists, forcing my wrists close to each other, and I sensed a tug on my neck, pulling me out from my containment. My legs felt like jelly, and I felt a fullness in my anus as I wriggled myself into a standing position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a click sound, and suddenly I felt my insides violated by a strong vibration, causing my already numb legs to buckle. I moaned desperately, pawing at my crotch in vain, feeling a metallic plate pressed against it. I couldn’t shake it loose. “Mrrrrrrf…” “Surely you must like my gift, Angel?” Another tug on my neck and feeling a hand on my chin, the sensation felt amazing, yet torturous at the same time. I felt like I was on the verge of tears, whimpering pathetically and coating the gag with my saliva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly I felt my binds change, and my arms were locked behind me against each other, secured to my back, making it impossible to utilize them at all. “Now, come with me, my kitten~” I felt that tug again, the vibrators not making it easy for me. With the blindfold, I didn’t know where Alastor was taking me. I could hear confused whispers from what I could assume were Charlie and Vaggie. Every few seconds I would almost trip from the vibrators, whimpering into my gag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An audible click later, and I found myself halfway suspended by the leash on my neck, forcing me to stand on my toes to stay upright. My ankles were then secured together, presumably to make it more difficult for me. The chastity belt came undone, falling with a clank, and I was left with the sudden need to be filled again. My cock was at full mast now, but still held back by a tight ring around the base, extremely uncomfortable and starting to feel sore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but moan in desperation for something to happen, nearly dangling from the ceiling, my toes not reaching down far enough to give me any kind of support against the floor. That’s when I realized I was being lifted higher by the leash, leaving me hanging by just the collar. I was just left to struggle in my binds, swinging myself around in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vibrator was still ravishing my ass, keeping me on edge the whole time. Then I could hear a crowd of people entering through the hotel doors. This was nothing like Valentino’s sessions in the past, it was more calming, with a touch here, and a light rubbing there, yet with every physical contact I was squirming in anticipation for something to happen, only for it to disappear as fast as it came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmrrrrrrrppt…..” I groaned every time they got to touch my dick, but leaving immediately after, leaving me in constant arousal and denial. Every hour or so, I could feel a mouth encompassing my cock right to the base, and I could only assume it was one of my friends, because they were extra gentle with not making me anymore sore than I already was. But it was still torturous enough, because the cock ring prevented me from being able to cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However I could tell Alastor was the one pleasing me, because it’s in his habit to play with the soles of my spider feet. He knows how sensitive they are, making me squirm and swing in my binds. I could feel his tongue licking up and down, my toes curling up every time he did so. I wasn’t able to pull out of his grasp, he had an iron grip on my ankles. My body was just being overloaded with sensations, and I was losing myself in arousal and bliss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of the day, I couldn’t think straight. My body was numb from being teased so much, while my cock continued to twitch, desperate for release. Then I was let down from suspension, the leash having been planted on the ground, judging from the tug on my neck. My gag and blindfold dropped from my face, but before I could object, I was immediately shoved into Alastor’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more I struggled, the deeper his cock went, choking me more. I could only make gagging and choking noises, barely audible to anybody other than Alastor, who was vigorously throat fucking me. His shoe pressed hard on my cock, making me squirm as I heard him chuckle to himself. My lungs were burning up from lack of air, his cock blocking any air flow in my throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally did cum, my throat was overflowing with his semen, making it even harder to breathe. It managed to climb up my nostrils and leak out through my nose. He held it balls deep for quite a while, making me light headed from lack of air before he pulled out, making me cough violently and spray cum all over the ground near me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt the cock ring slide off, seeing Alastor gently stroke my sore and erect cock, eliciting a moan from me. After a few minutes, I was finally able to cum, staining the floor even more.The Radio Demon seemed satisfied with my performance, and he put me back on suspension, but in a different position. My arms were bound straight up above me, and my legs bound similarly straight, leaving me hanging slightly higher than I was before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor then pecked me on the cheek before putting a ballgag in my mouth, switching the lights off and leaving me alone in the dark. I couldn’t help but tug on the new restraints, making myself swing ever so slightly. I had the feeling this was going to be a common practice from now on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>